


The Other Half of Me

by KemeticEngineer



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Angst, Child Abuse, Doesnt exactly follow events in the movie, F/M, Fluff, Lots of selfhate
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-19
Updated: 2016-07-19
Packaged: 2018-07-25 09:51:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7528084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KemeticEngineer/pseuds/KemeticEngineer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charles Xavier has been looking for a mutant who knows what he feels, who deals with the thoughts and emotions of others. When he finds an empathic girl purely by chance, lets just say he is instantly intrigued.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Boy and the Man

Damn wind. I clutched my jacket  closer as I walked the chilly streets of my home town. I could go home and be warm and lay down, but I don’t want to go home right now. My parents were fighting, too many emotions. I can’t handle more than just my own right now. These past few months have sucked for me. I wasn’t able to go to college cause of financial reasons, my father became more of an ass, and I lost all my friends. By lost I mean they left for college and I don’t have a bloody phone. I know stupid right? I guess the bright side is I don’t have to block out the extra emotions and stuff. Problem is I had been accepted into Oxford, now I’m accepted into nowhere; just my little self-pity hole that I dug for myself.  Pain after pain after pain; but no matter, as long as it’s just mine, I’m fine. When the pain becomes someone else’s, that’s when it hurts. Like right now, emotions were being flung to me. Pain and fear.  I ran in the direction I thought they were. Whether my feet hitting the pavement were faster or my heartbeat, I couldn’t tell. The emotions kept coming read a small boy, scared and alone. He was being chased. Only a little farther and I’ll reach him. The alleyway it was originating was just in sight. I could hear yelling, and then fighting before some men ran out of the dark alley in the opposite direction. What? The boy was no longer scared, safe actually. I sprinted to the entrance of the alley and there was the boy, small with light hair and brown eyes, being picked up by a man whose face I couldn’t see. He had dark brown hair and was probably of average height. How did he find him? The boy saw me and alerted the man. He turned around and met my eyes with his bright blue eyes. “Do you know her?” The man asks, frowning as the boy shakes his head.  
“Are you okay?” I ask the boy.  
He looks up at the man for a moment before nodding to me. Well as long as he’s okay. I cast one more glance at the man before running back down the street, barely hearing the man call out, “Wait!”  
But I wasn’t going to wait; I don’t know who that man is or how he found the boy. What if he’s like me? I almost haltered my steps at the thought. Almost, but I heard footsteps behind me and I knew he was following me, so I continued faster to my home, not waiting till I was in my home to stop running. Feelings of confusion were sent to me and I shook my head slightly. I should be the one confused, not whoever that was. Not that it matters, the boy is safe. That is all that matters. Maybe I’ll check up on him tomorrow, hack into the camera footage and see where he went afterwards. And maybe see who that man was. Tonight, however, I’m going to go to sleep after a quick shower. I’m glad both of them left, I don’t think I could stand being near them. As I crawl into bed with my hair still wet, I completely close off my mind to the emotions around me. Why let them wake me up? I pull the comforter over me and close my eyes. Yet those eyes still haunt me. Those bright blue eyes.  
    ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~   
I dropped the boy off at his home, where his mother was extremely happy he was okay. Whatever made the little boy leave his home was beyond me, but he’s safe now. His thoughts had been very loud and scared, how could he not here them? But the boy had not been screaming, how could that girl have heard him? I had listened in on her thoughts for a moment before she arrived and what he heard was………astonishing. She had somehow felt his emotions, and then she had rounded the corner, her brown hair surrounding her pale face. I had caught her wide amber eyes for just a moment before she had run away. I had pursued her for a short time before I realized she was scared, I could have talked to her, but I didn’t want to scare her any more than she already was. I saw her address in her mind and committed it to memory. I would find her. She was a mutant, just like me. If she was empathic, she could be the only person who understands me. Maybe my search would be over. Before I left the boy’s house, I turned to face him. “I will stop by tomorrow to see if you are okay, please tell me if you have seen that lady by then.” I said.  
He nodded and closed the door. In his mind I saw a distant memory of her, but not a big one. His name was Samuel and he was only 7. Not a big memory space. I walked down the street before making it back to the house I share with Raven. “Where have you been all night?” She demanded as I walked in.  
“Stopped by the bar, and then rescued a kid from thugs. Nothing big, love.” I waved her off as she rolled her eyes.  
I don’t think I should tell her about the girl just yet. I changed and quickly fell asleep, her name echoing in my mind.  
Rosemary Chapman.


	2. Meeting the Man

I woke up to sun shining through my window, sighing because I know I have to get up for work. It wasn’t really work, so to speak. It was a volunteer job I had at the children’s section in the library. I would go and organize the room, sometimes read to the kids, and teach them little games. It was always a nice relief when I would go to the library, so many happy emotions, left me with nothing to guard. Don’t jinx it Rosemary. I quickly got dressed and grabbed an apple from the kitchen before heading out onto the streets. The now rising sun gave no warmth as I set out to the library, making me wish I had brought a jacket. However, the scenery helped take my mind off the cold as I walked down the barren streets. It was still morning; no one will be busy till around noon. My hand pushed open the door to see the librarian, Mrs. Hags, was already there along with some little boys who were in the children’s area. “Shouldn’t you boys be off at school?” I ask, walking into the room.  
They all jumped and started laughing. “Yes, Ms. Chapman.” They laughed as they went to check out their selected books.  
I walked over to Mrs. Hags and set down my bag before checking in. “You would be a lovely teacher, Rosemary. I reckon you’d get all the single fathers.” The old lady crooned.  
Just because she was old does not mean she didn’t think dirty. “Oh, Mrs. Hags, as lovely as that sounds, I love it here at the library. I’d see more children here than at any school I could ever work at. Plus, I am only 19.” I add with a smile, grabbing the trolley with the children’s books on it and heading to the room.  
   
Now if only I could find the kid responsible for placing the books out of order. I was finally done reorganizing the books. Just on time, apparently, because the kids who just got out of school had begun to arrive. They chatted on about some field trip they were going to have and I briefly remembered my time as a kid; when I had friends. I sighed and closed off those unwelcome memories. I came to the library to be happy, not be sad. That’s when I saw him: the little boy with big brown eyes and blonde hair. He was nervous as I walked over to him, “Hey, are you okay now?” I whisper.  
He looks around before nodding, “Yes, that man took me to my house. My name is Samuel by the way. My friends call me Sammy.”  
I smiled and held out my hand; he took it confused until I shook it. “My name is Rosemary. And that was very nice of the man to help you. Don’t go out like that alone again, okay?” He nodded and I added, “I like to pretend the world is full of good people, but I know that sometimes people change, their pain makes them bad.”  
Sammy took my hand again and I led him over to the children’s area where I helped him pick out a book before saying goodbye. I was about to turn away, when he hugged me, his hands wrapping around my waist. I ruffled his blonde hair slightly before he let go. “Goodnight, Sammy!” I called lightheartedly after him.  
Sammy waved at me and I turned back to the other kids, who suddenly wanted me to teach them another game. Here we go again. I giggled at their anticipation before I began teaching them.  
    ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~   
With my hands in my pockets, I walked through the streets to Samuel’s house. Samuel was playing outside when he saw me walk up. The little boy ran over to me, his nose and cheeks red from the cold. Thoughts of when he himself was a child had him shaking his head. “How are you feeling, Samuel?” I ask.  
“I’m good and you can call me Sammy.” He laughs.  
To see a child so happy only a day after the night when he was chased was……remarkable. “I saw the lady today, at the library. Her name is Rosemary, she is very nice. I think you scared her yesterday.” Sammy says in a matter of fact tone.  
Me? Scare her? I was equally as startled as she had been; especially since there was a rare chance she could have found him by sound. She had to be a mutant, was there any other explanation. “Sammy, why were those men chasing you?” I asked him in a hushed tone.  
He got a worried look on his face and looked around before whispering, “They saw me picking stuff up. It was just rocks.”  
I think I know why they chased him now. “Sammy, how were you picking them up?” I ask him.  
Sammy picks up a rock from the ground and puts it in his palm before……levitating it. I nodded and closed my eyes. They saw he was a mutant, so they tried to hurt him. I placed a hand on his shoulder and knelt down so he could look me in the eye. “You can’t show anyone else; they might try to hurt you like those men tried to. Sammy, give me your word you won’t reveal this to anyone else.” I speak fast because his mother is coming out.  
The boy nods and I straighten up as his mother walks up. I place my hand on my temple and look straight at her.  
Keep him safe.  
She widens her eyes, but doesn’t seem surprised. She knows what he can do. His mother nods before she leads Sammy inside, barely leaving him time to wave goodbye.  Time to head to the library and find out just what Rosemary can do.  
   
I’m leaning against the wall of the outside pillar when I see people begin exiting the library. Rosemary should be leaving soon. A glance inside the windows saw her pulling a trolley back to the main desk. She exchanges a few words –and laughs- with the old lady at the desk before grabbing her bag and walking out. “Goodnight, Mrs. Hags!” I hear her call.  
Taking that as a que, I step out from behind the pillar as she walks down the stairs. And she froze. Guess I’m not making the best of impressions am I. Rosemary shakes her head and just walks past me, as though I’m not here. Amusement stirs in me, but I’m not about to laugh at her. “What is so funny?” She asked, turning and rounding on me.  
How did she know? I frowned and brought my hand to my temple. Surprisingly, I felt resistance- not much- before I entered her mind. One cruel thought was registered before I was forced out.  
Why not just shove his memories back in his face? Works on the others.  
“Well, because that would be rude.” I chuckle slightly. “And what others?” I add as an afterthought.  
Rosemary widens her green eyes slightly before she begins to walk quickly the other way. Brilliant. Now I had scared her. It doesn’t take much for me to run and catch up with her, seeing as she herself wasn’t running. “Look, love, I’m not going to harm you. I just need answers.” I say, stepping in front of her.  
“And what answers can a poor librarian assistant give you?” She mutters sarcastically.  
I can’t help but smile, even when scared, she was very bold. “What are your abilities?” He asks her, low enough that only she can hear.  
A short laugh leaves and she looks away. “I don’t know what you are talking about.”  
It’s obvious she’s lying.  
Think about it this way, if you don’t tell me, I won’t tell you anything about me.  
Rosemary snaps her head back to him and crosses her arms. “Who said I wanted to know anything about you?” She asks.  
“Well, you were wondering how I found Sammy, right?” I ask, with a slight wink.  
I could practically see the anger bubbling inside of her. “Next time you stalk someone, don’t use a kid.” She hissed and pushed around me.  
Ouch. I am now a stalker. Should have seen that one coming.  
I know why they were after him; he is safe now.  
Rosemary turned around and gave me a slightly fearful glance. “Why?” She asks, quietly.  
A small smile forms on my face and I hold out my hand. As expected, she doesn’t take it, instead walking back over to me. “We’ll discuss this over tea, say tomorrow?” I ask.  
Rosemary raises an eyebrow but asks, “Where?”  
She must really want answers; hopefully I have the ones she wants to hear. I look up and laugh at the building we’re in front of. “Here.”  
It was a small café, didn’t look very busy. Hopefully it would stay that way. “Why not now?” She asks.  
“Because it would take far too long to explain, love. And I have a feeling your parent’s want you home.” I smile at her.  
But that smile was instantly knocked off my face when I saw how she responded to my comment. “Ah, yes, they probably will want me home soon.” Her voice was slightly dazed and I don’t know why.  
Admittedly, I could have checked her thoughts, but then I could have the possibility of losing her trust. “Tomorrow Morning.” I say, still watching her carefully.  
“Okay, but you are still a stalker Mr.-“  
“Xavier. Charles Xavier.” I say.  
She nods, “Rosemary Chapman.”  
I was so tempted to say I know, but better judgement held me back. “Well, goodnight then, Ms. Rosemary.” I smiled.  
“Goodnight, stalker.” She responds as she walks away.  
I laugh openly this time, knowing she already could tell I was amused. Her parting glare left me still curious about her abilities. The ones she claimed didn’t exist, but her glare was the only proof I needed that she was definitely gifted.  
Oh tomorrow was going to be fun.  
    ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~   
I shut the door to my home, expecting relief, only to have a beer bottle thrown at my arm before it clashes to the ground. I refrain from touching where it hit, knowing my father would just do it again. “Where the bloody hell have you been?” He asks, watching me with his fat disgusting eyes.  
 I don’t even bother blocking out his emotions; I’m used to them already. Hate and anger. That’s all he ever had around me. Yet, it doesn’t matter to me; I have no feelings for him. I spare enough to my mother who is too weak to actually protect me from him. He won’t do anything drastic to me though. He has seen what I did to this one man who came near me. I slipped off quietly to my room while my mother cleaned up the mess. I pulled my brush through my hair, thoughts of this new man, Charles Xavier, streaking through my head. How did he know I had…abilities? He was obviously gifted himself, but I will definitely have to see everything for myself tomorrow. I am sort of ashamed that my stomach was doing loops just thinking about it. I shouldn’t be excited to go talk to a man who had to be stalking me. For all I know, he could just be pulling my leg and luring me into a trap, but I am curious as to what he has to say. I smile to myself in the mirror. He won’t get in my head tomorrow. I’ll give him a nasty surprise if he does. Or not. He might figure me out if I do. We’ll see what happens tomorrow. I….I just wish I knew what he knows. I caught a small glimpse of something. Too small to understand it, but it was something. All I heard was people talking. I shrug before climbing into my bed; his memories were too well hidden, I would definitely have to try harder at our meeting.


	3. Cafe Meeting

Ch3  
Standing outside the café, it took all of my will not to bolt down the street back to my home. One, because my father was still in a mood. Two, because-as Mr. Stalker had said- I was curious as to what he had to say. Not that I trusted him yet, far from it, but I do want answers. I pushed the door open, slightly wincing as the bell rang. He was sitting in the back of the café, far from anyone else. Figures. He didn’t look up till I sat down, but he probably knew I was here long before I walked over. “I did.” He says flatly.  
The brown haired man instantly winces as I pushed him out of my mind. “Ouch.” He mutters under his breath.  
“It could have been worse.” I add.  
Charles drops his eyes to the bruise on my arm. The yellow of curiosity mixing with the dark purple of worry in his aura, a significant change from the anticipation that had been dominant in his aura. I pushed away the colors and let my mind do the telling. They hurt my brain focusing on the colors, plus I can’t focus with colors being thrown at me from every inch of the room.  “Where did you get that?” He asks.  
I could feel him trying to get into my mind, but I’m not about to let him. “I’m clumsy.” I say as I fold my arms, hiding the mark.  
Worry deepens in him and I avert my eyes. When I was in school, I used to get questions like that. I always answered with the same answer just as I am now. Charles looks away for a moment at the other people in the shop before turning back to me. “Have you ever heard of the X-gene?” He asks, leaning in slightly.  
The what? “It’s a mutant gene. Very hard to get, and it always comes with an ability.” He adds with a knowing smile.  
…..Silence ensues as I give him a careful glare. “Don’t tell me, I know what you’re going to say, I have the X-gene or whatever it’s called. Whatever.” I say, standing up.  
I don’t know why I thought it would be a good idea to come here. “Wait, please.” Charles grabs my wrist.  
He ignores my glare, “I can prove it.”  
A hand goes to his temple and I instantly shoot back memories at him, his own of course. The frown that forms is proof enough that he received them and I pull away and walk out the front. I need to go home. I need to go home. I need to- “Rosemary wait!” Charles calls from behind.  
Whatever cell told me to wait I’m going to eradicate from my body. It was probably the same voice that told me to go inside the café.  I need to stop listening to it. Charles caught up and began talking quickly, “You just gave me the only proof I need.”  
My smug look drops. Great, Rosy, just great; now look what you’ve done. My stupid self-forgot that he had been searching for proof and he was 100% correct. I had given him it. “Why can’t you just leave me alone? I-It’s not like I can do anything special anyways.” I cry, tears threatening to fall.  
How the hell had he managed to get me this upset? Not even my father could. “I can’t even block out their pain, so what does it matter?” I blink my eyes, trying to fight the tears.  
Charles puts his hands on my shoulders and looks me straight in the eye. “You’re empathic.”  
It was more of a statement than a question, leaving me reeling. “I know that feeling, of hearing people in pain and not being able to block it out. I eventually learned and I can teach you, if you want.” He started.  
That was it; the tears fell as I stared back at him. I couldn’t believe someone else knew what I felt, yet here he was. “You’re telepathic.” I say, wiping away the tears.  
There it was: a faint smile on his face and the ghost of pain. “We’re both mutants.” He smiled.  
That did it…I started to back away and began walking to my house. I had heard those words too many times in my life to accept what them. They were the source of my problems. “Wait, Rosemary, listen. There is no other way to put it; no human would have that ability.” His words stung me.  
I glanced back at him as I climbed the steps up to my house. He was desperate. From what I saw in the brief memories I threw at him, he had friends and loved one, but he was just as lonely as me. No one knew what he knew. No one felt what he felt. We’re the same. That froze my body, not allowing me to keep walking. “Will you be back tomorrow?” He asked his voice barely above a whisper.  
He already knew my answer, even without having to read my mind he knew. Even so, I nodded before walking into my house. I knew he hadn’t left, I could still feel his aura. For just a moment, I let the colors show. Yellows, blues, and greens ran throughout the room. In my life, I have rarely seen green. Happiness. I have seen it in others but my own aura rarely showed it. In fact, my own aura rarely showed any colors besides blue. I need his help. That realization was like a heavy bag being taken off my chest. No matter what I did, I could never block out any ones emotions. I could hide the colors, but the feelings would still hit me in waves. Whether it was from the black aura of the boy sitting alone or the red of a cop at a crime scene, they stayed with me and their faces haunted my dreams. Sometimes their memories would hitch a ride on the emotions as well. Yet, what could I do? Nothing, I was just a girl who couldn’t even pay for college. I didn’t even know how long I had been sitting there until the clock tolled for six in the afternoon. My parents would be home soon. Yet he hadn’t left. I could still feel his emotions through the door. A quick look out the window, showed him sitting on the stairs with his head in his hands. If only he knew what happened when I was younger would he realize why I couldn’t accept I was a mutant.


End file.
